1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for reducing and expanding the length of a trailer chassis, and more particularly to a 53-foot chassis that may be reduced in length to fit inside of a standard 53 foot shipping container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shipping containers are typically used for shipping goods a long distance while preventing damage to the goods. Conventional shipping containers are referred to as 53-foot containers, although their actual length is only 52 feet and 6 inches. A conventional trailer chassis is referred to as a 53-foot chassis, although its actual length is 53 feet and 11 inches. Because the length of the trailer chassis is greater than the length of the shipping containers the opportunity to ship chassis inside of shipping containers does not presently exist. What is needed is a trailer chassis that can be reduced in length to fit inside of a conventional shipping container to eliminate the costs of re-positioning the containers and chassis. Several length adjustable trailer chassis are in existence. The following patent documents disclose examples of adjustable trailer chassis.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,324 issued on Nov. 12, 2002 to Yurgevich, H. J. discloses a variable height gooseneck. The device is an adjustable chassis for transporting shipping containers of different configurations. The chassis comprises at least two spaced-apart frame members having upper surfaces for supporting a shipping container. At least two conversion members are pivotally mounted to the chassis by at least two translation members. The conversion members are configured to move from a storage position to a deployed position. The adjustable chassis modifies the height of the gooseneck to accommodate the varying tunnel heights of the different standard shipping containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,960 issued on Aug. 18, 1998 to Sill et al. discloses a chassis with convertible gooseneck. The gooseneck is adjustable and can be raised or lowered to change its effective height to accommodate containers having different tunnel depths. The gooseneck includes a pair of rails that are pivotable to present alternative tunnel support surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,371 issued on Feb. 2, 1993 to O'Daniel, H. W. discloses an extendable rolloff trailer. The trailer includes an extendable frame having a rear portion that is telescopingly engaged by the main trailer frame and having a front portion that is engaged with a tractor for pulling the trailer. A tilt frame is mounted to on an upper surface of the main trailer frame. By locking the front of the container to the extendable frame, the frame can be extended to redistribute the container load toward the center of the extended trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,831 issued on Aug. 27, 1991 to Kuhns, A. B. discloses an adjustable length chassis. The chassis has front and rear reach beams and a center beam. The center beam is telescopically slideable into the reach beams and one of the reach beams is telescopically slideable into the other reach beam to attain minimum length adjustments of the chassis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,845 issued on Sep. 25, 1990 to Parks, D. J. discloses an extendable trailer apparatus. The apparatus includes a fixed frame and a frame slideably connected to the fixed frame for lengthening and shortening the trailer apparatus. The two frames are movable for adjusting the weight of the load on the trailer axles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,805 issued on Apr. 8, 1986 to Bertolini, W. A. discloses an extendable container chassis for trucks. The extendable truck trailer chassis has a movable rear section or extension. The extension has a gear rack whose teeth are adapted to mesh with teeth of an idler pinion that is mounted on the main frame and is engaged with a similar gear rack on a cradle on the chassis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,714 issued on Jan. 28, 1986 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,671 issued on Dec. 31, 1985 to De Witt et al. disclose a universal chassis for hauling containers. The universal chassis can accommodate shipping containers of varying lengths. The wheel assemblies of the trailer are coupled to one another by an elongate extensible stinger that is readily adjusted in extent to bring the wheel assemblies closer together for shorter containers and to space the wheel assemblies further apart for longer containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,547 issued on Oct. 23, 1984 to Den Boer, L. A. discloses a bale handling apparatus. The apparatus includes a frame portion having a first bed section and a second bed section that is telescoping with respect to the first bed section to adjust the length of the frame portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,476 issued on Aug. 9, 1983 to Bolyard et al. discloses a collapsible trailer. The trailer comprises an elongate central member and a pair of opposite end transverse members. The elongated central member is longitudinally extendible and retractable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,762 issued on Apr. 28, 1970 to Pratt, R. A. discloses an adjustable container chassis. The wheeled chassis is adjustable to accept different sizes of containers by adjusting the length of the chassis. The chassis comprises an elongate frame, an undercarriage movable along the frame, a movable bolster on the frame for supporting the container and a latching means that permits the selective movement of either the undercarriage of the bolster.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus an adjustable length chassis solving the aforementioned problems is desired.